1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device that has a long life expectancy and low power consumption and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Organic electroluminescent (EL) devices are self-emissive. Electrons and holes combine in an organic layer of an organic EL device to emit light when a voltage is applied to the organic layer interposed between an anode and a cathode. Organic EL devices can be used to form an information display device that is light and thin and also has high resolution, a quick response time, and a wide viewing angle. Organic EL devices are used in an expanding range of applications, including mobile phones, high-end information display devices, and the like.
Organic EL devices have improved to the extent that they now compete with thin film transistor liquid crystalline displays (TFT-LCDs) in industrial and academic markets. Organic EL devices still have many problems that prevent further implementation in the marketplace, including poor efficiency, short life expectancies, and high power consumption. These problems must be solved to improve the organic EL device's commercial utility.